


It's Not Sexy ....

by JuniorJumat



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Inspired by the official poster, M/M, Makishima trying to flirting with Kougami
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: ".... Lupakan saja. Kau tak akan tampak seksi melakukan hal itu.""Hmm?""Meletakan pucuk pistol diantara kedua bibirmu."





	

".... Lupakan saja. Kau tak akan tampak seksi melakukan hal itu."

"Hmm?"

"Meletakan pucuk pistol diantara kedua bibirmu," ujar Kougami, mengambil rokok di bibirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menunjuk dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Seperti itu, tidaklah seksi."

"Oh, begitu?" Makishima menjilat ujung pistol itu, merasakan rasa platina di lidahnya. "Maka menunjukan lehermu seperti itu, Shinya," ujarnya membalas, sambil menekan sedikit pisau cukur miliknya pada leher Kougami hingga membuat pria muda berambut hitam itu harus mendongak lebih agar lehernya tidak tergores. "Malah akan membuatmu seperti sedang menggodaku."

Sepasang mata biru itu melirik awas pada sisi tajam pisau cukur yang berkilat, lalu kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Makishima memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, menghindari pucuk pistol yang kini mengarah pada pipi kiri. Kemudian tersenyum, tipis dan lebar, diiringi dengan kedua mata yang sedikit menyipit.

"Aku ingin tahu," ujar Makishima dengan nada seduktif, lalu menurunkan arah pandangannya pada dada Kougami yang kini sedikit terlihat bentuknya dikarenakan kemeja putih pria muda itu yang basah. "Apakah itu juga sebuah kesengajaan?"

"Kupikir kau seharusnya melihat keadaanmu sendiri dulu sebelum mulai mengomentari orang lain," balas Kougami berdecih. Memperhatikan balik keadaan baju Makishima yang hampir tak ada bedanya dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Oh, ini?" tanya Makishima jenaka, mengangkat sedikit kemejanya di bagian dada dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kanan, lalu mengangkat kedua alis. "Aku sedang menggodamu."

"Yang benar saja." Kougami tak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memutar kedua bola mata. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau mengatakan kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Oh? Bukankah kita memang memiliki ketertarikan kepada satu sama lain? Itu artinya kau juga mencintaiku, Shinya."

"Bermimpilah."

"Itu fakta."

"Bukan, itu delusi."

Makishima menghela nafas. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, tangan kirinya bergerak menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Kougami dan mengangkatnya, menjauhkan ujung pistol di tangan pria muda itu dari dirinya, dan di saat yang bersamaan juga menarik agar tubuh Kougami mendekat. Sepasang mata biru itu terbelalak, segera bertumpu pada tangan kirinya yang kini berada di dada Makihima agar menahan kedua tubuh itu semakin mendekat. Dan hal itu malah membuat senyum sang pemuda semakin mengembang. Tangan kanannya yang memegangi pisau cukur bergerak menuju ke belakang kepala, memberikan tekanan yang lain hingga membuat kepala itu mendekat, lalu setelahnya mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kougami.

Segera, pria muda itu seakan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk mengkomando tubuhnya sendiri, yang entah kenapa kini terasa kaku mendadak.

"Bibirmu memucat." Makishima mengulum senyum lalu menjilat bibir Kougami sebagai penegasan atas ucapan pemuda itu sebelumnya. "Dan ya, tubuh kita sama-sama dingin."

Kougami hanya menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Tidakah ia merasa risih dengan keadaan kedua dada mereka yang menempel sekarang? Apalagi dengan baju basah begini. Ini bahkan menurutnya tak akan lebih baik dengan jika keduanya bertelanjang dada. Malah, sepertinya lebih buruk.

Dan semakin memburuk, ketika setelahnya ia mendengar bisikan lirih dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kita ... bisa saling menghangatkan satu sama lain, kau tahu?"

 _Oh, hormon sialan ...._ Maki Kougami dalam hati sambil memejamkan kedua matanya frustasi.


End file.
